A Reason to Stay
by Moonlight titan
Summary: The autobots managed to save one Predacon during the explosion. Only problem? They are learning that taking care of a Sparkling dragon is NOT all fun and games. Just ask her Daddy. Oc/father/daughter/ OP
1. A survivor

**Hey guys welcome back to a better version of a reason to stay. I've chosen to make a better more detailed version since all my fics got stolen (by my cousins) and since you all loved it so much! Little Predacon is basically a Night fury and I hope you enjoy. Thank you and welcome back. **

**Little Dragon**

I opened my eyes hearing a boom and all I saw was some yellow liquid surrounding me. I moved my paw and started moving around hoping to find something solid in this thing. Suddenly all the liquid keeping me floating decreased and I was hit with cold cruel air. It was so cold I had to huddle into a ball terrified of what was going on. Then I heard beeps and just knew that was bad. I shakily stood up and ran. I've never ran before and stumbled on my 10th step causing me to crash into something.

"-it's a Predacon!" a voice shouted. "Do we take it?" it asked as I it picked me up. I curled into a ball and tried to hide into its elbow wanting to just get warm. I quickly took in its scent and it smelled like fresh dirt mixed with something like pepper.

"Let's just go!" another voice shouted. Next thing I knew all the cold air was gone and I felt warm. I slightly uncurled and looked around. Everything seemed to be blinking and bright. I shifted and felt how soft the thing I was on felt. It was smooth and soft…those never really mix properly do they? Hmmm…So I moved on the seat and felt it rumble as I touched something like a button. I put my paw on it again and suddenly heard laughter.

"Hey that tickles!" the voice said I wheeled back in terror. What's going on? Where am I? Where did the voice come from? I curled into a ball again as cold air hit me again. "Who is that?" the voice asked as I was pulled into his arms.

"The one who-"

**Predaking**

My sentence was cut off when I saw what was in the white ones arms. A small dragon. Icy blue and black smaller than my lower arm.

"It's the Predacon!" the blue autobot shouted as an Explosion rocked the earth. Hot searing fire was suddenly in front of me as they took cover from the explosion. I kept my optics shut as the cave in front of me was destroyed only leaving glass and rubble as proof. I couldn't beleive it. My family, brothers, sisters, and warriors...all got

"What have you done?" I muttered shock turning towards anger.

"What" calm

"Have" anger seeped through

"You" I was mad

"DONE?"They are going to perish

**Little Predacon**

I was suddenly set on the ground behind a rock and heard a bunch of booms come from the other side. I whimpered hearing the booms come my way. About two minutes later I was roughly picked up and crushed against something hard and warm as someone shouted "NO!" after that shout it felt like the world was vibrating and wouldn't stop. I looked up to see some bot with a mask and from what I could tell was carrying all of us. I couldn't understand what's going on at all. One moment I was inside a cave the next I'm in a big room with people I've never seen before. I started to squeak in protest as I was set on a large flat piece of metal.

I latched on to the arm of the mech holding me with my paws and squeaked terrified of being left alone. I don't know what I am, where I came from, or how I got here but I know one thing. I'm a kid and I absolutely hate being alone. I looked up at the mech silently begging for him to stay. I saw his eyes soften as he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into the crook of his elbow refusing to move. I took in his scent and couldn't help but purr. What? He smelled like warm laundry. I think I might have dozed off at some point because when the mech tried to set me down I snapped awake and latched on.

**Optimus**

I sighed as the little thing latched on to my arm .It's a child not even a day old and so far the last youngling of its kind. "It refuses to come off Ratchet" I said as he came over.

"For real?" he asked looking at the little dragon.

I lifted my arm above the berth and felt the thing wrap its tail and limbs around my arm. "For real" I said the old me coming through for a moment. I brought my arm back to my chest and held the thing close.

"Could I at least scan it Optimus?" he asked bringing said machine out. I gently held it out and let him scan it.

"Ok she's alive-"she? "And is healthy all she needs is energon" Ratchet said going to get it.

"Could we see?" Miko and the boys were suddenly on the ramp next to me Miko on her tip toes.

"Yes but I don't recommend getting too close" I said lowering the little thing so they could see. She looked up and used her paw to try reaching them only succeeding in making her look adorable.

"It's cute" Miko said with a frown.

"What's wrong with Cute Miko?" Jack asked leaning to see better.

"I can't believe Predaking use to be so small…" she muttered a goofy grin crossing her face.

"I know right?" Raf said trying to get a good look.

**_Can I see? _**Bumblebee was suddenly next to me looking for the little thing.

"I think we should show her to everyone right now" I said walking back to the med bay.

**_Fair enough_**

**Little Predacon**

The one known as Optimus started walking away from the little furry creatures. They were cute. I moved so I was looking over Optimus's shoulder and saw some black and yellow bot. I tilted my head in confusion looking at him. Who are you? Is what I wanted to ask but sadly until I'm able to speak I have to just attempt and hope they understand. I suddenly felt something tingly behind my face. I put my paw there and it got worse. Suddenly a big quick puff of air escaped my mouth causing my eyes to shut and cause something to shout. I opened my eyes and saw that the black bot was gone. I turned around and saw him looking at me wide eyed.

**_How? _** He muttered stepping back as the white and red bot came back.

**Bumblebee**

I can't believe that just happened. The little thing sneezed as I moved away and a burst of white shot out of its mouth .It hit the spot I was standing just moments ago and left a giant scorch mark. I had moved to face Optimus but was now just staring at the Predacon.

**_How? _** I muttered as Ratchet came over.

"I need a CNA sample" he said as the little thing turned around.

"I'd LOVE to see that happen…" Wheeljack muttered coming over.

"What do you mean Wheeljack?" Optimus asked as the little Predacon reached for something invisible behind him.

"Pft Ratchet you know how kids react to needles" he said smirking as his eyes darted to me.

**_Don't look at me _**I muttered as the Predacon started thrashing in Optimus's arms.

Ratchet pulled out a needle and the Predacon (we need to name it) started squeaking in protest accidentally sneezing hitting an unsuspecting Bulkhead. The white stuff started smoking but Bulk acted as if it was freezing.

"Dude is that ice or fire?" Miko was at his side as he started Shuddering.

"I don't know…It both Freezes and feels like a volcano's around me" he muttered as the stuff started falling leaving a black mark.

"Like a Freeze Burn…"she muttered as a screech came from the Predacon. (Ratchet had stuck the needle in her when her optics shut)

**Little Predacon**

Dumb Ratchet. I hate that pointy thingy with yellow stuff. I glared at him while he went to that glowing green thingy on the wall. "Told you Doc" Wheeljack said as pain started to wrack my frame.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT" I heard Ratchet screech as I whimpered. My tummy hurt. I looked up at Optimus and kept opening and closing my mouth. He looked confused the first time but around the fourth he realized I was hungry.

"Ratchet Freezer Burns Hungry" he said getting odd looks from everyone.

"What? It fit's" he said as Ratchet came over.

"Sure whatever don't let her drink it too fast" he said giving Optimus the cube. I wriggled out of his grip and snagged the cube with my mouth.

"What did I just- What's she doing?" he asked I fell rolled out of Optimus's arms falling to the ground. I grabbed the cubes corner and started tearing the top off.

"Don't Predacon's have hunting instincts?" a femme asked coming close.

"Yeah I guess they like to act as if it's a fresh kill" the green bot said as I licked up the sweet energon from the cube.

"Umm…Fresh kill? Does that mean she's a cannibal! Or that she's going to eat the enemy?" that little pink creature shouted as everyone including me gave her an odd look. Why would I eat this 'enemy'? Then again I almost died in that cave. Maybe I should just do what they tell me.

"Yes…and No. Miko Predacon's are the Cybertronian equivalent of animals. Some are innocent and good. Others need to kill to live. But on Cybertron it's all for Energon and everything alive has energon…you figure out the rest" Ratchet said as realization dawned on the little things face.

I dipped my muzzle in the cube and reeled back realizing I couldn't take an intake. I heard a few giggles and used my paw to get the blue stuff off flushed with embarrassment . I pouted and lied down a little sad.

"Awwww Too Cute! If she was a puppy I would send a video of her to Too Cute on A.N!" the pink thing said this time getting a "what" look from everyone. "What? It's called TOO CUTE for a reason!" she said not making eye contact. Whatever fur ball. I yawned as Optimus picked me up saying something as he walked down a hall.

**Optimus**

I picked up Freezer Burn as she let out a yawn snuggling into my arms. "Freezer Burn will be staying with me in my room I'll be right back" I said walking down the hall. I silently entered my room and set Freezer Burn on the bed. Right when I exited and closed the door I heard the most important sound in the world.

The sound of an Autobot Transforming.

**So how did you enjoy this chapter? I think it fits better and in the next few episode/chapters I know EXACTLY what to do. I need to change the title though because it doesn't fit so give me title suggestions please? Hope you enjoy until next time and please Review.**


	2. Fluff and Visions

**^ Look up to see a pic of Freezer Burn (she's younger than that)**

**Optimus**

After my talk with Magnus I went to my room to see the new Freezer Burn. I wonder what she's going to look like. I can already tell from her beast mode she's going to be beautiful and rather sensitive .But from her abilities smart and powerful. As I pushed open the door I heard a thud come from the berth followed by a gasp. I closed the door and called for her "Freezer Burn? I know you are here please come out" I said moving closer to the berth seeing a blue light behind it. "Please come out" I said again this time moving so she has to see me. I heard a whimper and felt something latch onto my leg. I looked down and saw a small blue femme her arms wrapped around my leg as if she were scared out of her processor. I gently picked her up and stroked her head trying to calm her. "Don't worry Freeze. This is a natural part of your life." I said as she looked at her fingers with confused optics. I sighed wondering if all Predacon's…Predacon's.

**Freezer Burn**

I opened my optics and felt dizzy. Something feels…weird…different. I shifted on the berth and realized something. My Tail is gone. I got so scared I rolled off the berth and fell onto the hard cold ground with a gasp "Freezer Burn? I know you are here. Please come down." Optimus said as I tried to move only succeeding in letting out a small whimper. I felt the ground vibrate as he came in my direction. I whimpered and tried to stand but luckily fell against his leg. I wrapped my paws around his leg and he gently picked me up setting me against his chest.

**_Bum_**

**_Bum_**

**_Bum_**

What's that?

**_Bum_**

**_Bum _**

**_Bum_**

It feels nice. So warm and cozy. I brought my paws up against my chest ready fall asleep when I noticed something was different. My claws were…longer and thinner. "Don't worry Freeze. This is a natural part of your life" he said smiling as I looked up at him. He suddenly sighed and brought his hand up to rub his face in a tired way.

"Freezer Burn. I need you to remember what I am going to tell you" he said moving me onto the berth so I was sitting right next to him. He looked me directly in the eyes and began to speak.

"Freezer Burn life right now is bad. We have enemies and need to careful. If you ever come across a bot named Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, or Shockwave deny any question about me or anyone on this team and stay hidden long as possible. But if they threaten you do what they wish. I don't care if it could tip the balance of this war Do what they wish. I don't want you to get hurt but I need to tell you something important about you. Right now you are the last hope of your kin. Stay safe. We need you to live. When we found you it was either you or us and…we chose us" he said looking ashamed of himself. "Wheeljack and Magnus had to destroy all of them to escape but managed to get something out." He looked at me and poked my tummy making me giggle. "You. We want to keep you around for a long time and want you to stay with us no matter what. The reason we destroyed your…kind is because we were tricked. Energon was planted at the place you were found luring us there to destroy you. Please promise me. If you ever find one of your kin especially one named Predaking. Tell him…it was an accident. We did the most horrible thing and wish we hadn't. Can you promise me that?" I looked up and nodded. I know what some of it means and don't want to continue this conversation.

_I was in a dark tunnel. The only sounds were my shaky footsteps as I walked down the hall not understanding what was happening. "What's going on?" I squeaked hearing footsteps come my way. _

_"Is Every Predacon dead?" an evil voice asked getting closer by the moment._

_"As Far as we know? Yes Lord Megatron" a monotone voice said as I hurried my pace trying to get away from them. Megatron. The mech Optimus told me to deny to…hide. I moved quicker and fell into something like a ditch near the wall except it could fit Optimus in it and it kept going like an … ambush spot. They must hide here to attack without being seen. _

_"What about Predaking?" Megatron asked as his shadow fell over my hiding spot. I was pressed against the ground he was standing on behind me._

_"We have not been able to find him since your talk. I suppose he's in his new quarters sulking or blaming himself for the Predacon Extinction" Shockwave replied and actually had a tint of sadness in his voice._

My eyes snapped open as I realized what that was. A dream. Just a dream. But…it felt so real. It seemed more like a …vision? Is that what it's called? "Freezer Burn? Are you Ok?" Optimus asked yawning as I moved trying to get off his chest. I'm scared and need to be alone. I jumped off the berth (landing headfirst)and shakily dragged myself to the nearest corner. I sat down curled into a ball as best I could in this new form and just sat there staring at the wall. I could feel Optimus watching me and the air thickened with worry. I felt his foot steps shake the ground as he came towards me.

"Freezer Burn? What is wrong? Are you ok?" he asked gently picking me up from behind.

**Optimus**

"Are you ok?" I asked gently stroking her small head. She looked up at me and Shook her head making her black curls bounce and telling me she was not ok. I sighed pulling her close. "Everything will be fine. It was just a bad dream" I said as she buried her head in my chest.

"Not…dream" I snapped my head down staring at her. Only two days old and already speaking that's something to smile about. "Don't worry Freezer Burn. I won't let anyone hurt you" I said as she fell asleep. I carried her back to the berth and wrapped my arms around her making sure she was comfortable then let myself fall into a light recharge. It seemed only a few second long but when I woke up the sun was poking through my window and Freezer Burn was awake giggling at a bird on the window.I shifted and pulled her up so she was right above me and the reaction was hilarious.

She wrapped all her limbs around my arm and her optics were filled with terror. I laughed and brought her down but as revenge she chose to scare me half way to the well of all sparks. She jumped off my chest and fell face first into the ground. I knew she would get up only problem was she didn't move for 10 cycles. After those ten I cracked and thought she was offline. I had ran over to her limp figure and turned her over but instead of keeping up the act she burst into giggles. "Not funny missy. You worried me" I said picking her up. She pouted as I exited the room ready to introduce her to the team.

**Ratchet**

"Raaatchetttttttt" "GAH" Sometimes I hate Optimus even more than Orion. Orion was nice but enjoyed to anger me while Optimus wouldn't do it as much but could make me explode with one word.

"What is it Optimus?" I asked turning to see him.

"Nothing I just need some energon-"

"You bothered me for that?"

"some for Freezer Burn-"

"Why is her name so long?"

"And she has transformed-"

"What?"

"So about that energon-"

"Really Optimus?"

"Couldn't resist"

**I LOVE writing Family fluff moments. Sorry for it being shorter than usual but I think comedy is a good way to end it. Ok I may not be able to update since School starts tomorrow (8/15/13) and need to do work. Plus I'm going to be in _ program for 4 hours adding that with 8 we get twelve hours of me not being there! My mom is VERY happy about it. She and my cousin(she's visiting right now and playing Wii U right in front of me) have freedom.**

**The Glitch in the system is they have to **

**Make me Breakfast 6:00**

**Change to go out 6:30**

**Let me watch TV 6:30 -7: 30 (I only home like 9 hours daylight)**

**Drop me off 7: 40**

**Undo everything they did and do chores**

**:)**

**Moonlight Titan OUT PEACE!**


	3. Yoga Balls and dents

**Ratchet**

I looked down at the little figure in Optimus's arms and to my shock noticed there was a small dent in her forehead. "Why does she have a dent in her forehead?" I asked firmly picking up the femme (who kept kicking trying to get back to her new "father" c :) and setting her on the med berth.

"Her Idea of a joke" Optimus said giving her a little glare.

"Joke?" I asked pushing her down to the berth to scan her.

"She tried to scare me…and succeeded" he grumbled as she gave a toothy grin wait- Toothy? By Primus.

"Optimus you might want to see this" I said as the main frame showed her scan. He walked over and picked Freezer Burn up. The second he was over I spoke.

"She's growing way faster than she should be. She has sharp denta that she should have gotten a month later and her claws-"

"Ow"

"-Have become deadly sharp" I said as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"I don't exactly understand" I sighed knowing old Orion was taking over.

"She's growing too fast to be healthy. I'm not sure if it's natural for Predacon's but we don't grow this-"

"Morning!"

"Miko. I hate you"

"Love ya Ratch. So where's Freezer Burn?"

"Miko I don't think-"

"OW"

"That sums it up"

"Who care's I want to see her!" Miko ran to the railing and jumped the steps three at a time trying to get up there fast as possible. I laughed as she realized Jack and Raf had reached the top with Smokescreen's and Bee's help. She put on her 'What!' face and fell to her knees with her mouth open.

"WHY!-"it went like that for a while.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH now shut it" Jack said shaking her. I looked to Freezer Burn and saw her hiding in the crook of Optimus's arm shaking with her hands over her audio sensors.

"MIKO. Be QUIET. Freezer Burn has better hearing than anyone else on base and your shouting is hurting her" I said as strictly as possible.

**Freezer burn**

I covered my audio sensors as the little thing started to scream. I don't mind them but when it gets too loud I draw the line. It hurts so badly! When will it end! Suddenly (and thankfully) it shut up and I let myself give a sigh of relief. I REALLY don't want to go through that again.

"Who was screaming?" The white bot said onlining from his nap.

"Miko and she won't be screaming again" Ratchet said as she muttered something and sat on the couch.

"Ok… so how's Burn?" the mech asked gaining my attention. He sounded like…oh it's the one who found me. I was quickly picked up by Optimus and moment later a…brown creature with black hair stormed into the room. The worst part was his scream "PRIME" I need a break from this! I growled and laid face down in Optimus's arm trying to drown out the noise.

**Optimus**

**"**We have trouble for you. The con's staged a snatch and grab at nuclear plant last night and made it out with 20 tons of control rods" why would they- you know what. Never mind. They're cons for Primus sake. Magnus had woken up moments ago and looked annoyed. After all he was usually first up...and liked it.

"What are the Decepticons plotting to build?" I asked into thin air. No trace of them. No idea what they are planning. I am sad to say. We may need a casualty or in other words…a prisoner.

"All we can do right now is hope they make a move. When they do I'll call the second I find out where" Fowler said turning to walk around. He was half out the door when he froze. Here it comes. "PRIME!" ah the good old days. He would scream and I'd give an explanation. He stormed back over gaining Freezer Burns attention. She tilted her head in a questioning manner as he started to speak.

"Who." He pointed at the femme in my arms.

"Is she?" he crossed his arms and waited. For a moment I didn't know what to do. Then I chose to pin it on Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack. I think it's best if you explain. Since of course you and Magnus found her" I said as stoick as possible. He made that "your joking" face and told Fowler how they found her.

**Wheeljack**

"So… possibly the Last child of her kind?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes" I said bored. I do NOT like being the center of attention. Ever since SHE figured it out I've started to hate attention. Who is this SHE you ask? Well my Bond mate Rosaline.

She's still alive just…a little too far for us to talk through the bond. When we first started dating (before the war) I accidentally let it slip I hated too much attention. Ever since she's tried to anger me by giving me too much attention. Sadly I can't get angry at her.

"Prime you do the honors" I said turning it back to him. I know his personality. Even when as monotone as can be he has that little look in the optics that tells you he's planning something. Magnus doesn't have that. So it's hard to say if he hates you or is just being mean.

**Optimus**

Frag him.

"Wait one moment… she's a Predacon?"

I nodded at Fowler.

"She's like the sister of Predaking?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

I nodded a little slower that time.

"Doesn't she oh I don't know…have fire breath? Or CLAWS. Or I don't know DEADLY FANGS" he asked emphasizing those words.

"Yes" I said realizing his worry. Deadly and cute don't work. She's cute but deadly. Here we go…

"Is she tame?" he asked eyes darting to the femme playing with the boys. She had transformed into beast mode and was playing a makeshift toy. Raf had bought a 'yoga ball' and tied it to a long strip of rope acting as a toy. Only problem with the scene? She was destroying the ball.

It hadn't popped but it had more scratches than me when I was taken by the cons. She currently had the rope in her mouth and seemed to be playing tug of war with Bulkhead (who was laughing like nuts).

Bumblebee was behind Fowler at the time and started to shake his head like mad and Arcee mouthed the words "say YES" behind him.

"I assure you Agent Fowler she is quiet tame" I said as she let go of the rope making Bulk crash to the ground laughing with Wheeljack. She then jumped onto his chest and grabbed the scratched ball with her mouth.

"And very intelligent" he said while Bee untied and threw the ball for Freezer Burn to catch…which she did...on the first try.

**Freezer Burn**

I love it here! These people rule and I like this "Fetch" as Bumblebee calls it. I ran to Optimus when the brown creature exited this zone. "Oh Prime?"

"Yes Agent Fowler?" Optimus replied picking me up.

"If she causes no trouble you can take her out for a walk around base" he said the doors closing.

Out? I've never been out before! What's it like?

"So Freezer Burn?" Optimus picked me up and held me right in front of him.

"You want to go outside?" he asked looking me in the optics with a smile.

I nodded really really fast actually cracking some of my neck frame in the effort.

He took me outside and I was in shock seeing so many little creatures. They all looked pretty much the same but somehow looked different. Some were tall some short some dark some light but they all had the same armor. Walking around I spotted some of these creatures using liquid to cover bare spots on buildings and saw that each building had a "letter" as Optimus put it. I couldn't help but notice for some reason the Mess hall and Base looked similar. Hmmm… weird.

"You want to go back home Freezer Burn?" he asked as I walked beside him in my new form. I looked up at the sky and saw it was becoming darker. I didn't want to hurt my neck again so I tried to speak. That word to politely ask for something is "Please" correct? And to say you are agreeing with something is "Yes"?

I looked up at him and tried it.

"Y…e…s…Ple…eze" I said barely making the words out. He smiled and gently picked me up. I lied in his arms and fell asleep to the beat of his Spark.

**I hope you enjoyed this Fluff I'm doing. I really love fluff and comedy. To answer any questions you may have I will post them right here.**

**1. What does Freezer Burn look like?**

**Look at the cover. Her alt mode has the build of a Nightfury while she has more or less a younger version of Predaking's face.**

**2. When are you actually going to start the story?**

**Next Chapter and she plays an EXTREMLY helpful part in that. (read carefully for a fore shadow)**

**3. Are you going to update often?**

**I'm going to try and post these like …when I finish them and will post them at 6:00 to 12:00 PM.**

**4. Does Magnus keep his hand?**

**YES. I love the general and want him to stay happy. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

** Moonlight Titan**


	4. Vehicons and Soundwave

**Freezer Burn**

When I woke up I was not in Optimus's arms but Ratchets. I looked up to the mech and he looked really sad_ ._I looked over his shoulder and saw no body here. I really don't like seeing people sad so I looked up at him and tried talking.

"Why…iz…vu…sad?" I asked tilting my head. He looked shocked for a moment but returned to his sad state rather fast.

"Oh Freezer Burn. All I want right now is go home" he said gently stroking my head.

"But…you….iz hom" I said flattening my hair he ruined.

"No Freezer Burn this is not my birth home. You were born here I was not." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Vut…wive…here" I asked confused. He lives here. He spent time here. This IS home. He just doesn't realize it.

"Freezer Burn? Would you like to know what happened to start the war?" he asked gently setting me on a near by berth.

"Pwevse" I said giving him the look. If this isn't home I don't know what is.

"A long time ago-" he told me how Optimus and Megatron were friends and how when Megatron was so close to becoming a prime he broke off the path. Daddy in turn got-did I just call Optimus…Daddy? Well I guess he is my Dad and I guess he loves me so…CRASH

I jumped at the sudden noise and looked up at Ratchet who had worried look on his face.

"Freezer Burn stay hidden" he said setting me behind the monitor. I stayed there hearing footsteps and suddenly shouts broke the silence after each an electrical zap. I sat still as possible refusing to my self move. After about 30 seconds I chose to just see who's there. I grabbed a small piece of glass (they NEED to clean up) and placed it just right to see who was there. I almost broke my cover gasping at the mech there. He was a dark black with neon purple energon lines and had …no face.

I pulled my servo back just knowing what might happen if I was caught. I heard him come my way a pressed my self against the slab of metal behind me. He stood right next me and I looked up not moving and saw his face turn searching for who ever made the noise. He backed away and a moment later I heard something whirr to life and thought he was gone. Too late did I realize a tube was slithering up my leg.

I was held upside down by the black mech and just hung there like a rag doll with wide eyes. I refused to blink and I refused to speak. He opened a bridge as Smokescreen woke up and saw me hanging in his grasp.

"NO!"

he shouted getting up as the black mech entered the swirling portal. We came out on a large deck and he walked toward a large mech with evil red eyes. I squirmed wishing Daddy was here. He would help…right?

"Who this Soundwave?" the mech asked as the black mech changed my position so he held me by my wings. I whimpered as I felt a claw grab my face.

"A Predacon?" the voice asked letting me go.

"This is both horrible yet perfect…" he said as I opened my eyes.

"Predaking would want to protect the last of his kin and the autobots would have already grown familiar with her..." I figured out the rest in an instant. I know his plan and I hate it already. I've become a pawn.

**Predaking**

I was in my new quarters growling about my defeat. I've lost all of them. Even the survivor is with the enemy and is possibly going through unimaginable- "Predaking" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Megatron.

"Lord Megatron" I replied stiffly not noticing the small shaking figure in his arms.

"I believe you know Soundwave has returned. But he brought something" In an instant I was alert. No…

I looked closer and sure enough in his arms was a small blue, silver, and black Predacon. A femme no doubt. I carefully took her from Megatron and watched her shaking form. Once he was out she started to cry. I was rather shocked and had no idea so I just held her close and tried to calm her down.

She eventually did but silent tears kept streaming down her face. She also kept muttering words like "daddy" and "grandpa" for no reason.

She looked up at me and choked out word's that confused me.

"Vi's…Soundwave. evil!..." then she started to whimper.

**Freezer Burn**

I was set on a berth a few minutes later and I could tell the mech who held me was startled and had zero idea what to do. So I just sat there and ended up thinking about this.

So I'm trapped in a evil ship filled with evil mech's and a mech known as Megatron who wants me and the brown mech dead. Why am I not surprised? I feel like I should be crying more than ever yet here I am just laid on a berth mulling this over without doing such a thing.

I shifted so my optics could see over my paws(I had subconsciously transformed in Megatron's grasp) and saw the mech was gone. I lifted my head higher and saw to my amazement the door was slightly open. Slowly a nice little plan formed in my head. Oh I LOVE getting in trouble do I not?

I jumped off the berth and landed on the hard solid ground with a thump. I froze for a moment feeling like my processor was being bounced around and waited. Ok I'm safe. I walked through the door and looked to see if anyone was coming. Good silent as a grave.

I walked against the wall using the padding on my feet to muffle my footsteps. I entered a big room with screens and forgot about staying hidden. It was HUGE. I walked in not noticing the drones inside and sat there. The glowing balls of fire caught my attention.

They were all over the glass and they were so petty. I sat there at them for almost an hour just sitting there when I heard a boom. I turned and saw Soundwave enter quietly with drones behind him. I did the logical thing when a mech who almost scared me to death enters with reinforcements.

Hide behind a big screen thingy. I did just that thankfully I only saw his foot enter so I don't think he saw me. Suddenly I heard booms and bangs followed by explosions. Ok I am now sure my family is home. Poking my head out I saw a bridge/portal open and hoped for Daddy.

Instead I got the black fuzzy human. The drone's look stunned as a big silver thing attacked them as jack said "Surprise" I had never felt so happy.

I lunged in front of Jack managing to move him as a drone almost hit the spot he was standing on.

"Hey it's-"

"RAF! Bridge NOW" Jack said as Miko engaged Soundwave.

I was picked up by Miko and watched as Soundwave disappeared.

"Enjoy the Shadow zone Dude!" she said smugly.

"Ok how do we drive?" Jack asked as Miko set me and him on the controls. I moved my paw and hit two red buttons. I really wish I didn't. The ship lurched to the left then right and I fell off and bumped into Ultra Magnus's foot. He picked me up as the ship lurched yet again and as Drone's entered.

I jumped out of his arms and attacked one. I slashed at it with my claws while I was on it's head and managed to break it's visor. I landed on the ground as it toppled into Magnus and I turned to another. I swat at it and flared my wings showing I was a threat. It shot at me but It didn't really hurt.

I kept doing that until something happened. A ripple of fear entered the atmosphere and the drones retreated. As the last pair ran I hissed at the door.

"Hehahaha She's all STAY OUT" I heard Miko say laughing.

"Aw YEAH" I heard cheers behind me but I stayed put staring at the door. Are they coming back? When I was sure I eased up and turned around only to be picked up by Wheeljack who was laughing.

"She's acted like a guard. I think she's going to act like Magnus!" he said to Bulkhead while they walked to a meeting spot no doubt. I snuggled up to chest and yawned. Wow. Attacking a bunch of Vehicons with guns and claws can take a lot out f you. I was suddenly moved to another pair of arms and I looked up to see Daddy. I transformed and reached up wanting a hug. He gave me one but I felt a burning pain in my side when he did and whimpered.

"Ratchet? I might need your help" he said moving me to see the mark (I think I have one now). Said mech came over and checked out what was wrong.

"It's just a bruise to the protoform it'll pop out in a day" he said moving away. I snuggled up to Optimus and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the beat of his spark and I suddenly felt…love surge through me. I wasn't mine but I don't care.

**Hello everyone. I'm SO sorry . I hate getting Writers block but I had…Hyra, Siren, daughter of Megatron, Cybertronian mermaids, Mystery Gloom…like 4 or 5 different ideas. If anyone wants me to do them later (during the time I'll be waiting for Predacon's Arising)I could. Oh…Now I remember so I might just from now on just random fluff tails until the movie comes out in a few months. So…it's September, November, October Like exactly 3 months so…12 FLUFF TALES ARE COMING. I'm going to take request's for y'all so REQUEST PLEASE? **

**Ok so this is my idea for Hyra Clipher. **

**A transformers version of the Kane Chronicles. Host's A LOT of pairings and lets go into detail.**

**Hyra Clipher(Si-Fer) **

**She is the embodiment of Chaos but helps the good while her brother (unnamed REQUEST NAME PLEASE) is Evil and helps Megatron. AFTER/DURING WAR**

**Siren or Serene **

**A singing femme who is shy and has a passion for music. Possibly one shot and pairing is Knockout X Serene ALL TIME ZONES**

**Krystana (Possibly name for Megs kid)**

**She is feared by her father so he crushes her spirit to ensure she does not stab him in the back…quite literally she is capable of doing so. Predaking X Kris DURING WAR**

**Cybertronian Mermaids**

**A classic idea but I want to make it take place in the sea of Rust and make Arachnid the villain. ?X ?AFTER WAR**

**Mystery Gloom **

**A Cybertronian Take on Gravity falls Featuring a bunch of Oc's and almost no cannon characters. Once gravity falls ends I'll make the story end and make it take place in TFA. So don't vote unless you enjoy improv on TV show.**

**So yeah…tell me if you want an idea the one with the most votes get's done first. **

**Again VERY sorry for late update. I started this like a week go.**

**See Y'all Soon!**

**PS: Who ever figure out what she means by the love she can feel but it isn't her's gets a GIANT COOKIE**


	5. Energon and Chokeing

**I'm SO happy you all enjoy this story. It's the best I got and I really love that almost 20 people enjoy this. Alice I know how you feel. All my stories stopped updating and I'm suffering from with drawl. A WEEK WITH OUT STORIES CAN DO THINGS. **

**Now I need to credit **

**Prodigal The Son**

** for a fluff scene I will be doing soon (look in the comments for a teaser)and hope everyone enjoys the chapters up to come. **

**Oh yeah so far a couple of you have earned some cookies!**

**Me: *jumps on stage and throws cookies*COOKIES FOR THE GOOD CHILDREN**

**Freezer Burn**

I sat on the berth Ratchet had set me on. Once he figured out my injury was not healing fast enough he chose to just fix it himself…it burns. He used fire against me and now I know what it feels like when I hit someone with my blasts. So I did what any moody girl would do. Shut up and refuse to speak to him. So far it's driven them into madness and I've been doing it for about 2 hours.

"Is she talking yet" I heard Dad ask behind me.

"No…she is SO MOODY" Ratchet whined no doubt using hand signals. I snickered as I heard a thump.

"Ok YOU WIN. Freezer Burn I'm sorry for using the blowtorch-"

"Told you it hurts"

"Shut up Wheeljack. You didn't exactly have any help for her. You just kept muttering and saying good luck" I growled realizing this could have been avoided…if I listened to Jackie.

"Ok Freezer Burn speak or I will not let you … have any energon goodies for a-" Dad trailed off.

"Year?" Ratchet said smugly

"Month?"

"Week?"

"Uh Oh" I jumped off the birth and slumped over to Dad. I was given an energon goodie by Bee and really want more.

"I'm sorry for being …silent…to seal it can I get a-"

"Good girl but no goodies now go to-"I was gone before he finished the sentence. Boo.

I stomped to the door knowing Daddy was behind me. I reached for the knob but failed. I jumped up trying to get it and failed. I jumped again this time letting my instincts take over. I let my wings spread out for a moment and got the knob. Bad news was I couldn't turn it and could not reach the ground. I twisted trying to turn it and only managed to fall on the ground.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked. "Yes…" I muttered slumping letting my hair fall in front of my head. Dumb height problem. I need to grow.

Dad opened the door and let me in. I entered and fell against the bed. I lied there face down for a moment. Right after I felt something gently touch my wings. Out of pure instinct I was off the berth and hissing at Dad.

He looked shocked for a moment before realizing he touched the wing connected to my injury.

"Sorry Freezer Burn" he gently picked me up steering clear of my stomach and set me in his arms. "I was just worried and I hope you're going to feel better soon" that's what any Dad would say.

I nuzzled his neck and purred not wanting to talk. Hissing actually hurts so do not do it.

I was set on the berth after a minute and felt something warm wrap around me. Silently yawning I closed my optics and waited for sleep to take me…after turning into my beast mode and curling in on his chest.

ooo

My optics flickered open as the first rays of light hit my face. I stretched and felt what ever was wrapped around me fall. I looked to see a big…blanket? I think the kids mentioned one at some point. It was large and blue with orange kitty picture's on it.

I set it on the berth with my mouth and shoved the door open. " Ratchet?" I asked hearing some foot steps.

"Oh Freezer Burn…I better call your father" It was not Ratchet. It was Ultra Magnus.

I walked over him and waited. He eventually figured out I wanted to be held and picked me up.

He like my Dad had the same comfort air but…seemed to be less social. He held me as if I was a…pet and seemed…awkward in one word.

Hmmm what's that? I wondered grabbing something small and yellow with my paws as we entered the med bay.

"Can you tell her to put that down?" a voice said making Magnus make a noise in his chest…not a friendly one.

A red mech came out of no where and took it from me.

"Knockout…" Magnus warned holding me closer. Ok see this is more the Optimus zone.

"HEY Magnus! Bring Freeze over she hasn't met my mom" Jack shouted as a green human rose behind him.

**June**

Magnus came over and set something only slightly larger than Jack on the ramp. It hobbled for a moment then fell down. It managed to get to Jack and sat down on its hind legs.

"Good girl…meet my mom" he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. Now that I got a closer look she was really cute. Actually adorable…no I have no words to describe the cuteness.

I petted it and it felt SO smooth it was scary. Suddenly its left leg lifted and began to thump the ground.

"Awwwwwww SO CUTE" I couldn't hold it in. Suddenly the bridge opened up and I pulled away.

**Freezer Burn**

Daddies back! I jumped off the railing and ran to the bridge. Bee no, Arcee, do not want, Smokey, OMG just give me Dad. Wheeljack, BOO! Bulk, GET OUT. Daddy, GET OVER HERE OR I'LL MURDER YOU.

I stood up and pounced on the mech chewing his good arm.

I ignored everything going on for a few minutes until I felt my tummy growl. I looked up at Daddy while he was talking and made a small screech. "-as I was-"

"Screech!"

"What does she-"

"Reet!"

"I think she wants-"

"Rood!"

"Food"

I patiently waited as Ratchet warmed up the energon (how? No idea) and handed it to me.

I grabbed it with my paws and began to shakily move it to my drooling mouth. I got the corner of the cube into it and I began to rip the top off. Once it was off I dipped my head in and drank as much as I could in a single gulp. My first mistake.

I felt something in the back of my mouth tighten and I spit the energon out in puffs. I was suddenly on

Daddies shoulder while I felt something patting my back as I continued to retch my throat burning.

**Optimus**

I continued to pat her back as she coughed. I wish I stopped her from gulping down the energon so fast but sadly she was a little TOO fast. Once she stopped coughing she chose to yawn signaling she wanted a nap. I took her

**Ok sorry for this being short but as I said before(or didn't) I NEED requests. So this is not request 1. **

**List of people with Requests so far.**

**1 Prodigal The Sun (see comments)**

**2 Alice: Hopes for Predaking to be the one Freeze has a father/brother bond with. In honesty I have ZERO idea what I'm suppose to do for that one so hold on Al. **

**So I'm asking for a vote. **

**Please Vote who you want more and that's who's gonna get her bond first. But either way BOTH mech's will get a bond with her.**

**3-11 : ?**

**So please request for a fluff scene if everyone (20 of my favorite people) posted one fluff idea I'll have this story in the bag until Predacon's Arising . **

**So please comment, Rate, Submit an idea, and VOTE.**

**Sorry for how the bottom came out but my computers acting up. **

**Hope you Enjoy, **

**Moonlight Titan**


	6. Water bending (not)Running(fun)and baths

"NO!"

"Freezer-"

"No don't wanna!"

"Freezer Burn!" I grabbed the blue femmes waist and refused to let go. Ok on this note let's just say Freezer Burn HATE'S baths. When ever she stays there for too long her hair begins to freeze or the water becomes too hot for her. Today she realized she can't touch water. I really don't know how she's so smart like this it's just scary.

"Freezer Burn you need to take a bath!"

"NO" she tried to escape my grasp but failed…mostly because I was already holding her above the water. She landed in the water with a thump and began to growl. I know once she's in she can't get out without my say.

It's that personality that make's me really believe she's my energon and flesh. For some reason once she does something she refuses to do she's stuck doing it no matter how much she hates it. Same as me when I was a youngling.

"Sorry Freeze but this has to be done" I said pouring some anti freeze on her head. Why her hair freezes and not herself is a mystery. "Almost done" I said washing the A.F off of her head.

Suddenly she shivered and the water seemed to boil. "Ok done" I quickly pulled her out and checked for burn marks. This time there was nothing. So at a minimum she can only stay there until the water gets warm.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist taking care to dry her wings. Like most if her wings get wet she can't fly but it they tear while wet say goodbye to the sky.

"Ok free to go Burn" I said putting her on the ground. I payed close attention to the way she walked and realized she liked the dark more then the light a little while ago. The only time she can walk without a care is on the Nemesis.

"Does she have any new burns?" Ratchet asked as we entered.

"Thankfully no…but she hates water" I said eyeing the water guns the kids had left.

"Don't worry it's so hot they chose to get some ice cream-"

"Were back!"

"Then please leave"

"Leave us alone!" Miko retorted grabbing the water gun and pointed it at Ratchet. Said mech looked unimpressed.

" Oh like a little waters going to-" SPLAT

Ratchet looked at his chest only to see a big blob of red.

"What-"

"Paint! Jack give me yours I need to hit him with green!" Ratchet unseathed his scalpels.

"Ok never mind" she ducked into the couch.

"Either way mine has water" Jack said squirting Raf.

"Hey! If your shooting me then at least let me pick what to watch" Raf said grabbing the TV remote.

This is what came on.

_Water Earth Fire Air_

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony,_

_Then everything changed when the Fire nation attacked,_

_Only the Avatar Master Of All Four Elements Could stop them,_

_But when the world needed him most he Vanished,_

_A hundred years past and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar,_

_An Airbender Named Ang,_

_And although his Airbending skills were Great,_

_He has a lot to learn before he's able to save anyone,_

_But I believe ang could save the world._

"NO…wait… can Freeze…no No NO WAY!" Miko pointed at the TV now showing humans using fire and water as weapons- Oh Primus don't.

Miko looked at Burn with an insane smile. "No Miko" I said pulling Burn close.

"Aw come on-"

"No Even if she could she won't be able to activate her abilities until she's older-"

"she can burn people already"

"I'm not going to let you try until she's older" I said walking away. As I entered the hall Freezer burn suddenly became…annoyed? She struggled to get out of my grasp and seemed to want out.

"Ratchet?" I asked returning to the med bay.

"Yes Optimus" he replied yawning. Was he on the monitor all night?

" It's Burn. She seems…" I searched for a word.

**Freezer Burn**

I struggled in Daddies Grasp and bit his arm every now and then wanting to get out .Yes while I was in bot mode. I don't know why but it suddenly feels …tight.

"-she's a flyer which must mean she likes to fly."

"And?"

"And? Optimus think! Flyers love the sky and need space heck on the Nemesis drones and Starscream constantly escaped wanting to fly"

"Burn can't-"

"She wants room to run. Like…she's claustrophobic"

"What?" Bumblebee asked coming over.

"Lets see…..Optimus put her in …the energon storage room for a minute"

"NO!" I shouted jumping out of his grip. I was there once…it felt like the walls were closing in…

"Ok she's Claustrophobic. Now go take her outside"

"YES!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Can we come too?" Raf asked coming over.

"Um…sure" Bee picked him up and transformed as the bridge opened up.

"This should be a safe spot-"

I ran into the bridge.

"HEY" I was suddenly grabbed by my wings and I felt two optics glare at me.

"No pulling a Miko"

"But being Mimi is fun" I said as we made into a clearing.

"Maybe but you can't just run off like that" he said setting me on the ground. Nah I'll just keep running.

I darted away giggling .

"BURN" he shouted as I tripped.

"Ow" I muttered as I was picked up by Dad.

"Burn I told you not to run away not a minute ago"

"But its FUN"

I jumped out of his grasp and slumped over to Miko.

"HAHA you fail" I growled and looked her in the face. I was bigger than her and up to Arcee's hip. I may be small but I'm not afraid to fight.

"Ok" she muttered walking away. I walked away and sat under a big tree. I transformed and silently groaned as I felt something climb my back. I lifted my neck and looked over my shoulder only to come face to face with Miko.

"MOVE" I suddenly felt a rope come across my neck and I was up on my paws.

"Miko? What are you-" She pulled again and I bucked. I growled as she forced me to move to the right.

"Miko…"

"What it isn't hurting her!" She screamed the last part because I let my wings snap open causing a gust of wind to hit lifting her off my back for a moment.

"OK Freezer Burn Miko that's enough!" Optimus picked me up and grabbed Miko off my back.

"Both of you need to talk to-"

"HEY BULKIE GET US OUT OF THIS!" Miko shouted screaming for her companion.

"Pay the bill Miko" he said walking past.

"Traitor!" I squeaked out angrily. Ok I Know what your thinking. How am I talking in beast form? I'm not. If I want to speak I transform.

"Awww she thinks you're a traitor Bulkie." Wheeljack taunted walking out of the bridge.

"Yeah it won't work Freezer Burn" Bulkhead stated seeing my pout.

"Oh shooooooooot she's doing the puppy dog pout"

"What's that?"

"It's her version of Optimus's stare. How do you think she made it out of today's checkup?" Miko said glaring at Daddy.

"Speaking of which-"

"NO!"

"Not again"

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO **

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY**

**THE LATE UPDATE WAS TO DO WITHDRAWL. I get story ideas by picturing something different happening in a fic I like then if it fits I can put it here. C: lately I've been banned from Fanfiction by my Family so SORRY FOR DRAWING ON MY HAND MOM!**

**Credit To Luna Uchiha666 for the "Need to be outside" scene and such, the flying animals hate contained areas was a great idea. C: **

**Credit to : Prodigal The Sun for the Ride scene. I hope I made it fluffy enough C: (I'll continue it in a future chapter)**

**O.O I feel like I'm forgetting something….**

***scrolls down request list***

**Prodigal…**

**Uchiha666…**

**ALICE**

**Ok so her idea is that Burn get's lost in a future chapter on Cybertron and finds a certain someone hidden among the wreckages. No not just Predaking two others and I'm telling you now read the next paragraph or you might sue me when the chapter comes out.**

**READ THIS OR YOU'LL BE ANGRY LATER IF THEY BECOME YOUR FAVORITES AND YOU READ THIS STORY **

**These characters are out in the TOY world. NO ONE knows their real personalities yet so I'm going to improvise. All I know is ones chivalry medieval style and the other is a social odd ball I think…nah I'm going to just make his act strange for a bit. **

**Now if I accidentally left someone with a Request out PLEASE tell me. **

**See ya soon!**

**PS : I'M WAITING OUT THE PREDACONS ARISING REALEASE ONLY TWO WEEKS AWAY. **


	7. Predacons Rising

Ok guys i'm posting a new story called Predacons Rising because in the movie she's no doubt older so if i get in fluff mood i'll update but if you want to follow along i'm going to post the Predacons Rising soon so see ya! Hope you enjoy.

Sincerly,

Moonlight Titan


End file.
